The Heritage of Quick Flash
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Quick Flash's Secrets are about to be revealed. KF/QF Sequel to The Secrets of Kid Flash.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Central City Park, Two Weeks after Bats finds out:

Rachel Hunt sighs as she sits on one of the swings, Wally had asked to meet here, ten minutes ago, and like usual her speedster boyfriend was late. Her eyes widen as she drops to the ground just in time to miss out on a fatal encounter. She was back on her feet in moments and winces as the single katana in her opponents hand draws blood and the blows kept coming. She dodged and redirected as best as she could without using her speed, " Jikan wa, Hanto-san o shinu( Time to die, Ms. Hunt)! "

" Omae wa dare ga tonikakudesu ka( Who the hell are you anyhow)? " Rachel fires back, still dodging with all the skill she can and not use her speed, obviously this idiot knew about her abilities. However she couldn't use them out in the open, _Wally, where the hell are you?_

" Anata no shokei( Your executioner). " is the reply.

_Sorry, Rach, I got held up._

_ Yeah, well get your Kid Flash ass in gear because my current situation is an aster, supremely heavy on the dis._ Rachel snaps, she was getting tired and if she didn't get help soon she would make a fatal mistake. " Seiko( !#$)! " is Rachel's response to the assassin, and it had to be an assassin, Endymion was making his move and he knew she wouldn't use her powers as a civilian. Just before she loses her left arm a streak of red and yellow intervenes. Rachel can't afford to lower her guard though. Once Kid Flash has the situation wrapped up, literally and Flash arrives to take the assassin into custody Rachel can feel the adrenaline start to ebb.

_Wally, get me out of here, now!_

Kid Flash jolts and grabs her up, before racing off for home. He kept his speed up until he found a safe place to reclaim his civvies, and grabs some food for both him and Rachel. He didn't like the shape she was in and barely returns to her in time to catch her, " Babe, who was that? "

" Assassin, didn't give me her life story, and I asked. Just said she was my executioner. " Rachel retorts, grabbing the sports drink he'd grabbed for himself. The fact that she was drinking it, and she hated all sports drinks that weren't blue told him just how bad off she was. Many of her wounds from early on had already healed, and if she hadn't been trained by Black Canary then she wouldn't have lasted as long as she did at normal speed.

" Couldn't you telepathically subdue her? "

" Would have taken too long, she knew about everything I could do, she didn't relent, at all, Wally. The only reason I could contact you at all is because it's a permanent connection as long as my powers are up and running, why the hell were you late anyhow? I'd swear it's genetic only you and Barry aren't related by blood. " Rachel grouses.

Wally sighs at this, " I really am sorry, school slut cornered me, James had to save me. "

Rachel's eyes flash at this, " Remind me to get even with her later, or to remind her that Wally West is the sole property of Rachel Hunt. "

Rachel had gone through nearly all the food he'd gotten, it told him exactly how much HA-healing she'd had to do in that fight. How much she was still doing, she was literally leaning on him, as if she couldn't stand on her own. " Be right back, you kinda need a change of shirts. " Wally murmurs and true to his word he was right back. Rachel sighs at her dilemma, she could keep anyone form seeing what was going on in the alley no problem, however her HA-healing was still taking a lot out of her and she couldn't change the shirt on her own, " Hate to do this to you, Wally, but I'm currently incapable… " she lets it hang and she swore he turned as red as his uncle's suit.

" Why me, huh? " he mutters.

" Hey, you've seen me in bikini's, it'll be no different. Just hurry up before my telepathy gives out. " Rachel says.

Their make out sessions had never quite gotten to the removal of clothes yet. Wally had kept his hands from wandering under her clothes for a reason, he knew if he didn't he might not be able to stop. Rachel rolls her eyes, " Kid Idiot, I trust you to not lose control, at least in public. "

Wally sighs and the old shirt comes off and is stuffed into his back pack, and the new shirt goes on. Rachel was back to leaning into him, " Rach, that was King Endymion back when Penguin caught us, right? "

She stiffens at this, " How… ? "

" HA-thinking, Rach. "

" Not out in the open. "

Wally acquiesces to this and swings her up into his arms, hopefully his uncle had grabbed her back pack earlier. He zips them to his aunt and uncle's place with was basically home for both of them. " Talk, Rach. " He says after placing her on the couch, kneeling down beside her, she still looked a little too pale for his tastes.

" What have you figured out, Wally? " Rachel asks him, she had curled up so that she was propped up by the arm of the couch.

" That you're Neo Queen Serenity's illegitimate granddaughter, and that one of your grandma's protectors brought your dad as a baby back in time, that magic is real, which is why you couldn't tell me, which is how you have the ability to heal, you get it from her. "

" Yeah, that's about it. Pluto taught me my heritage, taught me about Lunarian physiology and biology. " Rachel admits.

" Pluto? "

" Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time/space, guardian of the Time Gates. " Rachel responds.

" So, you're one quarter Lunarian, right? "

" No, apparently there can be no such thing as less than a half blood. Lunarians already have HA-healing and HA-metabolisms. Pluto had to take me to the Gates and bring grandma to them after you turned me into a speedster, otherwise I'd need an IV to survive. They decided double HA-healing was a good thing, grandma combined my metabolisms. However neither one of them took into account hormones, now that was a fun visit to the Gates. "

Wally blinks and then his eyes widen, " God, being a speedster time flows differently for you, every week would be a month, and once you hit puberty, ouch, that would bite. "

" Hence my utter embarrassment to broach that subject and the subject of what would happen if I were to get pregnant, HA-thinking is so not the aster at times. So I was taken to see Sailor Star Maker, a Sailor Scout from the Kinmoku system, and the planet Kinmoku. Maker managed to get my reproductive system slowed down to normal by inventing a compound that couldn't be metabolized by either one of my metabolisms. "

Wally hadn't even thought of that, " God, how fast would a pregnancy have been for you? "

" Maker narrowed it down to either nine seconds, nine hours, or nine days. "

" Damn, that would have been extremely hard to hide. "

" Oh, it gets better, Wally. Lunarian bio lesson now. "

Wally winces at this, " All right, hit me with it. "

" Lunarians can get pregnant in two ways, one is the obvious way, and then by what was dubbed the _Lunarian Whammy_ and be grateful I put the kibosh on that until I'm eighteen, then we'll seriously need to talk. "

" How does the Whammy come about? "

" A bond of true love, and after how you reacted to what Mind Slam did to me, not to mention what Riddler nearly did last week, wouldn't have happened anyhow, quirk to being part Lunarian but… "

" Wait, back up, what does that mean? "

" Means if I don't want it, it's not happening. I could be drugged, knocked out, and still my Lunarian heritage would protect my innocence. " Rachel says point blank.

" Okay, anything else I need to know? "

Rachel sighs at this, " You want more info, you have to feed me. "

" Rach. "

" I'm dead serious, Wally. I'm on the verge of completely collapsing here. I'd rather not, if you don't mind. "

Wally was back with a batch of his Aunt Iris' sugar cookies. Rachel had them eaten in five minutes, " Okay, fire away. "

" Same question. "

" Not until I actually do get pregnant, and you aren't planning on that happening yet, are you? "

Wally blinks, " Tell me now, please. We both know that I'm not going anywhere, I seriously can't see my life without you in it. "

" Well, Lunarian females are quirky, my Lunarian powers will work on developing any child's, prevent miscarriage, unless someone actually takes the time to cut out said child, but and this is particularly an issue if the father has powers, can't be apart for too long. "

" But since you haven't been through it you can't give me any more info, can you? "

" I can tell you if a Lunarian female is separated from the father for too long she'll end up with a nasty fever. The only way this won't happen is death of the father. " Rachel admits.

Wally sits beside her, and Rachel immediately cuddles into him. Wally sighs at this, she was clingy, which meant she was scared. He didn't like it when his Rach was scared. " Babe, talk to me. "

" Earlier was an assassination attempt. "

Wally pales at this, " Shit, he's following through on his threat. What about your Dad? "

" Grandma placed powerful protections around him, Endymion doesn't know who he is, and no magical attack can hurt him, I, however am vulnerable to magical attacks because I can use them myself. I am a last resort for grandma, the New Moon symbolizes new beginnings, when the time comes she will call on me. I know more assassins will be coming and if I can't use my speed I'm screwed, Wally. "

Wally groans at this, " Should we tell Bats? "

" Not yet. Besides, if Endymion thinks I'm going to run scared he better think again. I have the fastest boy alive at my back. Plus, if push comes to shove I can always call on Raven or BB. "

" Raven, definitely, " Wally says, his fingers itching to play with her hair, it had been so long since the weekend she had given him free reign. " Rach… "

Rachel looks up at him, his fingers were twitching and his eyes were pleading with her, begging her… and she knew what he wanted, " Only you would have a hair fetish, oh, the long hair comes from being Lunarian as well. "

" Can I, please, Rach? " Wally asks her.

" Go ahead. "

That was all he needed to hear before he set to work undoing her long, gorgeous, silky hair. God he loved that hair and seriously loved playing with it. His gentle ministrations put his girlfriend to sleep, he knew the instant she went under and went lax against him. His fingers keep going though, he doesn't even pause when his uncle returns home, " I was hoping you had grabbed her back pack, Uncle Barry. "

Barry smiles, " Bats did want a debriefing but I told him that Quick Flash had taken a severe beating in that fight. She call for you? "

" I was late, again. Stupid head slut. "

" That was supposed to be a date, ouch. " Barry says.

Wally sighs, " Are you sure we're not related, because as she pointed out, I act more like you than either of my parents. "

Barry chuckles, " It would seem that way, wouldn't it? Bats says that her _friend_ is under contract to King Endymion in Crystal Tokyo. Why would he be after her? "

Wally makes sure to keep his girlfriend asleep, " Because his wife has an illegitimate child and grandchild, Rach being the grandchild. When Penguin caught us he spoke to Rach and I've never seen her that scared. Just his appearance freaked her out. "

Barry groans at this, " Great, so we're going to have to stave off assassination attempts? "

" No, you won't. "

Both conscious speedsters look up as Rachel wakes up and tackles the visitor, " The Queen found out about the contract out on you, she can't stop him, but she can assign you protection, Mars granddaughter, goes by Spirit Flame and will be added to the Young Justice Team. "

" Who are you? " Barry asks, it wasn't everyday a woman with long green hair up in a half bun, wielding what looked like a giant key showed up in his living room.

" I'm Sailor Pluto, the only decent mother figure Rachel has had. "

Barry blinks, " Isn't there any way to stop the attempts altogether? "

Rachel stiffens in Pluto's arms and the Sailor Scout sighs, " Only if she were to be forced into an arranged marriage and that would kill her. "

Wally's eyes harden, " He'd seriously use her as a political tool? "

Pluto smiles at this, " Fear not, Wally, she's yours, I'll make damn sure of it. She's suffered too much and deserves some happiness, she's so much like her grandmother, her friends and family mean everything to her. I'm sure you've already noticed to what lengths she'll go to protect those she cares about most. "

Barry grins at the blush now creeping up on his nephew, " Is there any way to predict these attempts? "

" Rachel actually did, in a way. If she hadn't dropped to the ground when she did earlier she would have died. Her speed allows her to feel vibrations and that was all that saved her. "

" Hello, telepath. " Rachel mutters.

" Sorry, Munbimu(Moonbeam). " Pluto murmurs, really the moon children were like her daughters.

" So, we just have to be hyper vigilant? " Barry asks.

" Yes, I'd take the concerns to Batman but, she'd have my head, besides, she spends most of her time here anyhow. Or she and Wally are both over at her house. " Pluto states.

Wally makes his way over to his girlfriend, fingers threading through her hair, " Where does she get her hair color from? "

" The Neo Queen's true appearance is shockingly similar to that of Rachel's, same hair color, same shade of eyes, only Rachel has some of her father imprinted as well, shape of the eyes, skin tone. The Queen, back when she was still Princess Serena of the Moon and Silver Millennium wore her hair as Rachel prefers, as long as the Queen is in Tokyo she is trapped in the appearance that the whole world knows. "

" Blonde hair with blue eyes. " Barry states.

" Yes, and forgive me, Munbimu, but I have to leave now, however, I promise to come back soon, maybe take you and Wally out to lunch sometime soon, and yes, I can afford to feed two speedsters, " Pluto says, " Wally, keep her safe. "

Wally pulls Rachel flush against him, " Now that is a cool mom. "

Rachel smiles at this, " Let's just hope you don't meet Auntie Amara. "

Wally blinks, " Why? "

Rachel pulls away and whips around, " Amara Tenou, show yourself now or I'll drug you up and give you to Auntie Michelle to do with however she pleases. "

An older woman with short cropped dusty blonde hair walks out of the shadows and approaches Wally, " Because if you hurt her in any way I will find the rustiest spoon in existence to castrate you with. "

Wally gulps and hides behind Rachel, " Auntie Amara, behave, please. Are you here to make sure the house is secure or to pull a Bats and scare my boyfriend into never even looking at me again? "

Amara grins wickedly and Rachel sighs at this before spinning around and pulling Wally into a kiss that had him frozen for five seconds before he pulled her as close as possible and deepened an already passionate kiss. As Rachel coaxed him to ignore Amara the blonde growls, " Munbimu. "

_Don't care, my boyfriend, and I started it. Go intimidate the Bat._

Barry's eyes had widened, how could just a kiss look that hot? Of course he wasn't taking into consideration the fact that both of them were in fact speedsters, but it was with great reluctance that Wally pulled away, his hands were threaded into Rachel's hair, and it looked like it had taken all of his will power to keep them there. Amara sighs at this, " I'll say this once, Kid Flash, treat her right or I will hunt you down and make you suffer. "

Rachel smirks at this, unseen by Amara, Wally's green eyes meet Amara's dark blue ones, " Nothing you can say will make me leave her, hell, Double C said worse to me when he first found out we were dating. Now, which Sailor Scout are you, and how much danger is she really in from Endymion? "

Amara blinks, only Seiya had ever stood up to her like this, " Not just Endymion. Sailors Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter as well. Haven't you ever noticed that when certain names are mention she stiffens. Ami Mizuno, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino. "

" Of course, that's why she won't go anywhere near a place that has anyone one of them there, she knows they're a danger to her. "

" Not just her, Wally, you as well. They'll do anything to hurt her, including kill you, or attempt to. " Amara states simply.

Wally blinks, " Uncle Barry, remember three years back, when Rach just appeared behind me, taking a blow that would have done me some serious damage if she hadn't. "

Barry's eyes widen, " Rachel, you've been protecting him all this time, haven't you? "

Rachel sighs at this, not willing to move from where she was, still pulled tight up against Wally, she was starting to get drowsy again too. " Later, she's still not fully recovered from earlier, as the woman didn't relent, at all. " Wally says and swings her up into his arms and heading for their room.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Young Justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Central City, One and a half years later:

Rachel Hunt curls up closer to her still sleeping boyfriend, taking a quick look at the clock and curses internally, _Wally, wake up, unless you want your uncle barging in right now._

That woke him up, fast. Being speedsters helped them to both get ready at an unnatural pace. It wouldn't do for someone to come across the updated status of their relationship. Rachel and Wally both had their usual sized breakfast and, since it was a weekend, dashed off to Mt. Justice, only Rachel, now Quick Flash ends up getting slammed out of her run by a telekinetic throw. Quick Flash was back up in an instant and having to deal with three opponents at once, at least this attempt she could fight back to her full potential and speed, _Get the others, fast, KF. I can hold out until you all get here. _

Kid Flash came to a skidding stop in Mt. Justice, " Suit up, Quick Flash needs help, fast. "

" I'll go with KF, the rest of you get moving as soon as possible. " Robin says.

Quick Flash curses as she gets pinned and zapped with electricity, the scream that came out was totally involuntary. It was half rage and half pain, just as a birdarang whizzed by. Quick Flash zipped off, and mutters curses under her breath the whole time. The pain she was currently experiencing was excruciating beyond all belief, " QF, you okay? " Robin asks.

" I just had at least a million volts of electricity rip through my body and it is still doing so and you ask me if I'm all right. " Quick Flash snaps.

Robin and Kid Flash both wince at this, she got nasty when she was in pain and still conscious. Quick Flash's eyes widen and she curses fluently in Romanian, before dodging the next onslaught of attacks. _Uranus, help me!_

The one smirks at her, " Sorry, all calls to Sailor Scout reinforcements have been disabled, please try again at a later time. "

" Hey, bitch, leave her alone. " Spirit Flame snaps out and she drops out of the bioship, firing off a flame arrow.

" So, she does have a protector here, oh well. "

_SB, get over here, Quick Flash needs to get some electricity out of herself._ Robin says.

Superboy joins his friends and Quick Flash relieves herself of all the electricity flowing around in her body. She sighs in relief, _Thanks, SB._

Spirit Flame was busy dealing with all three opponents when a golden sphere of energy zips by, " Hey, maggots, deal with me, if you have the guts enough. "

One of the assassins steps forward and charges at Sailor Uranus. Quick Flash was off and running, intercepting the attack, " Take sparky, Uranus, I got this one. "

Uranus grins and goes after the electrically powered one, it had been entirely too long since she had last been allowed to fight, and she was going to take full advantage of it, the rest of Young Justice stepping in when necessary. Quick Flash nearly howls in pain when her left shoulder is dislocated. She launches into a backhand spring, and then leaps into the air and hits her opponent with a resounding roundhouse kick. " Bitchi! Dono yo ni shite miro! Kono tame ni harau yo! ( Bitch! How dare you! You'll pay for this! ) "

Quick Flash snorts, replying, " Naze anata wa osoraku chimei-tekina asashin ni taishite wa, oishigetta, moshiwakearimasen iiwake o watashi ni suru koto wa arimasen( Why don't you make me, you overgrown, sorry excuse for a supposedly lethal assassin)! "

Quick Flash's opponent screams and charges at her. Quick Flash grins ferally and meets her halfway, as the pair exchange blows at a rate that even Flash would be hard pressed to keep up with Spirit Flame is dealing with the one with ice powers. She grins and continues to taunt the icy bitch in Martian. Miss Martian's mouth was agape at this, she thought no one knew the Martian language, yet Spirit Flame was trash talking in it and her opponent was looking at her with hate filled eyes. Spirit Flame was seriously enjoying herself, as it wasn't often when she was allowed to trash talk to her heart's content.

Sailor Uranus was grinning like a loon as she taunted her opponent and dodged every attack with ease. Robin had joined forces with her and the kid was good, maybe she should consider training him some, so he could better protect koneko's granddaughter. It would be fun to train the Dark Knight's protégé in the fighting arts. Not to mention she could teach him how to beat the Dark Knight in a fight, as Bats was being unfair with the kid. He'd been trained by her, so it was only fitting that his protégé be trained by her as well. " Hey, Robin, how would you like some training from me? " Uranus asks as they deal with sparky, as Quick Flash had dubbed her.

Robin cocks his head and then pulls his disappearing act before slamming into sparky, " Should be cool, though Batman won't like it. "

" Leave him to me. Where the hell do you think he learned that glare from, huh? Bout time he gets put in his place again. " Uranus quips, gathering energy into her palm, closing it, " Uranus… " she bends down, opening her palm and slamming the energy into the ground, " World Shaking! "

Robin threw an exploding birdarang at the same time and sparky was down for the count. Uranus grins, " Well, at least he trained you right, though it was koneko that taught him how to disappear into the shadows. "

" Train me, please. I would love to be able to beat him once in a spar. Though I can outdo him when it comes to hacking and acrobatics. " Robin states.

" Then hold onto your cape, kid, because this won't be painless. " Uranus states.

" Didn't think it would be, Uranus. "

Spirit Flame suddenly lets loose a string of Martian oaths as her opponent nails her with a shot to the ribs. Spirit Flame turns a backflip and starts to spin in place, fire flaring up around her and then she starts to move with her spin, and she slams into her opponent, taking her down for the count. " Ha, that's why you should never mess with the power of fire, bitch. " Spirit Flame quips.

Quick Flash and her opponent go flying back from each other and both stop their backwards momentum by digging their heels into the ground, " Ready to give up, Quick Flash? "

" Like hell I am. I'm gonna kick your ass. " Quick Flash retorts.

Quick Flash teleports behind her opponent and nails her with an aerial roundhouse kick and then she telekinetically throws her into the ground, hard, using her own telekinesis against her. Her opponent zips off and Quick Flash takes off after her, the battle still going on. Uranus smirks, " Huh, whaddaya know, being a part of Young Justice has helped her training out, then again, seeing as how Black Canary trains you guys I shouldn't be surprised. I'll have to visit her. " Uranus says.

" Why are you appraising Quick Flash's skills? " M'gann asks Uranus.

" Because I had a hand in training her, that's why, and I can't tell you any more than that, until permission is given. " Uranus states.

Kid Flash looks at her, Uranus wasn't showing it but she was worried about this attempt on Neo Queen Serenity's granddaughter. The Neo King was getting bolder and desperate to get Rach out of the way. Rach was the Neo Queen's ace in the hole as Sailor New Moon, the Scout of New Beginnings. Rach was probably the only one who could save Crystal Tokyo from the Neo King's ambitions. Quick Flash goes sailing by and she rights herself in midair and pulls off a teleport to land back where she had been, " Why won't you just die! "

Artemis smirks, " It's always a good thing when the evil idiots get frustrated by the heroes. "

" I'll say one thing for Quick Flash, she does know how to piss off her opponents. " Uranus quips.

Quick Flash smirks at her opponent, and the evil female speedster falters back a step as Quick Flash zips forward and catches her in a chokehold before letting go when she fell unconscious, " Miss Martian, call the League to pick these idiots up. "

M'gann nods and Quick Flash eats a protein bar quick, " Damn, the bitch just would not go down. "

Uranus chuckles at this, " That metabolism of yours has got to suck, huh? "

" After a battle, hell yeah. " Quick Flash replies.

Kid Flash zips off and returns with a slice of chocolate cake, " Here, eat up, I know sweets help you out more than me. "

_Thanks, Wally._

_No prob, Rach. _Kid Flash replies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Young Justice.


End file.
